


Written in the Stars

by kaitlynisamused



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Reunion Sex, True Love, post Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlynisamused/pseuds/kaitlynisamused
Summary: Commissioned by Darwinthemonkey-art on tumblr!Laurent comes to visit Damen after they haven't seen each other for months (since they've been very busy with ruling their country). Will the strain of bringing 2 kingdoms together tear them apart, or bring them closer together?





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darwinthemonkey-art](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darwinthemonkey-art).



The announcement of Laurent’s return to Akeilos was declared a day prior to his arrival. It made Damen chuckle. It was such a Laurent thing to do after all. He wouldn’t give him time to prepare, only really sending an announcement in the proper courtesy of a noble. 

Despite the lack of time, Damen ordered the servants to begin preparing for-! Not a guest, he reminded himself with a blushing grin, but for his husband. The light of his life and the thorn in his side. 

They had married at the border, tying their wrists together with ribbons and then symbolically burning them to ash. It was the dawn of a new era: an era of peace and prosperity. A time for two to become one, in many ways, be it they themselves or the two countries. Once upon a time Laurent had looked him in the eye and asked him to choose: “A kingdom, or this?” 

Together, they had it all.

And yet, as Damen walked along the hot stones in his bare feet with Nikandros, he couldn’t help fiddling with his silver ring. 

“The memorial to your father is half carved thus far. You chose a diligent worker, and one with more talent that any of us gave him credit for. The king, rest his soul, would be proud of you. I’m beyond certain of it. In fact, I was talking with Jord the other day and…”

Something was bothering him. It was a matter of the utmost importance, but he could not face it until his husband was present. Where was he? Had he encountered troubles on the road? 

“Are you constipated, my king?” 

Damen was taken aback, physically stopping in his tracks with a squint. “E… Excuse me?”

“You’ve had this look on your face, where your eyebrows scrunch and you hunch your spine a bit. Either you feel cornered, or you’re constipated, and I’m fairly certain nothing is cornering you at the moment.” Nikandros smirked warmly, patting his back in the way only an old friend could to his king. “Or is it your king that has your chiton in a bunch?”

“You know me too well,” he admitted, running his fingers back through his thick, dark curls. “I need to tell Laurent something, and I’m not sure if he will be happy or upset.” 

Nikandros raised a perfectly curved brow. “You wish to stir a contented viper’s nest? You and I both know the sting of his bite.”

Before Damen could give a fully-fledged answer, the bells began to ring, signaling Laurent’s arrival at the gate. Despite his anxieties, his complexion physically brightened, melting away to the pleasure of knowing his husband had arrived safely. 

“Go to him,” Nikandros said, pointing towards the gates, “Best to not keep him waiting.”

His legs carried him quickly through a perfectly memorized path. This was his family home. He had grown up here, trained here, loved here, and in his mind, he had always planned to marry and rear children here. 

Breaking out into the entry, his eyes met Laurent’s almost instantly. The hot sun reflecting off the parched ground was bright and stung to look at directly, but Laurent’s fair skin was far easier on the eyes. Such beauty, like nothing else in the world, still took him aback at times like these. 

Laurent leapt from his horse, handing the reigns to a servant before ascending the stairs two at a time. Damen held his arms open, embracing the love of his life as though they hadn’t seen each other in years rather than months. The months were too long. Any time apart, for Damen, seemed too much.

“Welcome back,” he murmured, taking his hands and kissing them rather than his lips, as Laurent preferred in public. His lips were chapped from traveling, and yet still as plump and radiant as the petals of an exquisite flower. 

Maintaining his perfect straight-laced composure, Laurent blushed nonetheless. Some things never changed. “Thank you, Damen. Firstly, I have a gift,” he said, glancing at one of his guardsmen who hurried up the stairs to hand his king a small box, which Laurent then extended to Damen.

“I feel a bit guilty I prepared nothing for you,” he confessed, thoroughly surprised but accepting the present nonetheless. 

Laurent shook his head. “Don’t. This is… for both of us.” 

Confused, Damen opened the small box to find… rings. Two brilliant golden rings, with inscriptions upon each. On the first said ‘my heart’ in Akeilan, and on the second, again, ‘my heart’ but in Veretian. His heart skipped a beat, looking from the box to Laurent with so much emotion in his heart he didn’t even know what to do with it all. 

“I borrowed your slave cuff last I visited. They are formed from small pieces of each. I hope you don’t mind, I wished for it to be a surprise.”

“Of course I don’t mind, Laurent! This is… I believe this is the greatest gift I’ve ever received. I’m going to cry.” 

“Don’t you dare. Not until you’ve put it on your finger at least.” Laurent took the one with the Veretian inscription and, after removing Damen’s simple silver ring, slipped it onto his finger. A perfect fit. 

“I would like nothing more than to return to our quarters and relax now,” Laurent said suddenly. Damen blinked, a bit shocked to say the least. Each time Laurent returned to Akeilos, for the past year, when he first arrived, he wanted to hear the progress and see the new developments around the city. For him to be tired enough to admit to it… 

“Of course, my love,” Damen murmured, providing his arm for Laurent to take as they walked through the courtyard to Damen’s-… their chambers.   
Once inside, it was Laurent, not Damen who shut the door behind them hastily. It was Laurent, not Damen who immediately reached for the pin that held Damen’s garment together, pulling it off with practiced ease and watching as it fell to the ground. 

“Someone is feeling adventurous today,” Damen teased, but his body’s immediate reaction was impossible to hide. Something was certainly different about Laurent today. Maybe it was the way he looked at him, or how stiff and tense he was as he looked Damen over, like a man appraising the purchase of a cow rather than a husband gazing at his lover.

Laurent took a moment before holding his arms out. “Undress me,” he commanded, an order which Damen didn’t feel the desire to refuse. Beginning to unlace the complicated Veretian clothing, Damen began to notice more signs. Like how Laurent’s fingertips were trembling, and how he stood with his back more arched than straight, like he was trying too hard to maintain composure.

Damien wasn’t always so observant, but his senses were on high alert.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked, taking off the first layer of Laurent’s top before kneeling before him, beginning to unlace his boots as well. 

“I’m not allowed to desire my husband?” he asked, his voice smooth and hard, like the unsharpened edge of a knife. When Damen looked up to see his expression, he froze. What he saw was unsheltered fear, an emotion which Laurent would kill to hide from anyone else. 

Taking off his boots, Damen grew impatient, quite literally ripping the pants from Laurent’s legs, much to Laurent’s shock and blushing disbelief. He stood, trembling, unsure of what to do to comfort his husband beyond actions. So he wrapped his arms around Laurent’s slender waist, molding their bodies together. With tender actions, he began to worship him slowly. 

The dip of his neck tasted of sweat, and when he left his mark on the pale skin there, Laurent shivered, letting out an uncharacteristically early moan. 

It was frightening. 

“I can’t bare to see you like this.”

“Like what? In the throes of bliss?” 

“Shaken.” 

Laurent groaned, shoving against Damen’s chest with a scowl. “Must you always be correct?” 

Damen blushed, throwing his hands up in surrender. “Isn’t that supposed to be my line? You’re the brains and I’m the brawn, remember?” 

Biting his lip, Laurent walked over to the bed, sitting down… before laying back, spreading his legs in a moment of vulnerability that was so rare and lovely Damen had to remind himself he wasn’t dreaming. “Make love to me now, and I promise, once you’ve properly made me stop thinking, I will confess to you everything that is on my mind.”

Damen could not imagine a moment where Laurent stopped thinking. Laurent without his mind was like a song without a melody or a heart without a beat.   
It was a difficult decision. Laurent had a filigree to his words; not everything he said was what he said… if that makes any sense. He spoke in riddles and puzzles at times. However, seeing Laurent laying there, quite possibly the most vulnerable he’d ever allowed himself to be, Damen didn’t have the heart or the strength to refuse. 

Removing Laurent’s last remaining clothing was easy. He crawled atop him slowly, leaving a trail of kiss from his knee, up his thigh, past his hips and stomach and chest, lingering at his neck before assessing the contours of his face… Damen landed at long last upon those lips. 

Laurent’s body was still stiff, as he always had been when engaging in sexual activities, but ever so slowly slackening. It was something Damen so desperately wanted to erase; a past that should not affect his lover’s present nor future. 

Sliding his hands over porcelain skin, Laurent again did something new, reaching up to coil his fingers in Damen’s dark, silken curls. His hands were shaking, and Damen took a moment, waiting for Laurent’s signal to continue. The signal was a look so sharp it could have sliced through his heart like an arrow. It professed ‘if you don’t continue, I will’. 

Pressing their bodies together, they fit as though the Gods themselves had created these vessels specifically for one another. Damen, already out of breath, held onto Laurent’s hips and began rolling their stiff, dripping cocks together. Heat coiled in his gut, sharp and sudden. He had to stop a moment, blushing like a virgin as he nearly lost himself in the moment. 

Laurent was shocked.

“Have you not… relieved yourself? In all this time?” 

“I waited for you,” Damen confessed, his voice quivering with the need for release. Already his precum leaked onto Laurent’s stomach and cock, painting him in clear, milky white. 

The tension in Laurent’s body subsided a bit, much to Damen’s amazement. It was like that small action had helped his lover to lower at least one wall in his defenses. A victory. 

“I want to take your first time,” Laurent said, and for a moment, Damen was confused. His first? Oh… Oh. A smile crossed his angular features, blood rushing to his cheeks. Once, the idea of being taken by another man had seemed abhorrent, however, upon much thought and deliberation, he had come to the conclusion that much like a slave, having his first taken by Laurent would be a source of great honor, pride, and pleasure. 

Cupping his cheek, Damen shuddered. “Who’s stopping you?” 

It took time to prepare him, Laurent patiently working Damen’s hole with oil. This was, perhaps, the most vulnerable Damen had ever been in bed with anyone as well. Each time he looked back, he could see Laurent’s calculating eyes, and his cool voice, asking innocent questions such as “You flinched, did that hurt?” and “Shall I add another, or are you at your limit?” 

To which Damen responded, “Hell no, I’m about you moan your praises in Akeilan” and “Please do.”

By the time he was ready, Damen was completely at his limit, and by the looks of Laurent’s beautiful, proud member, he wasn’t the only one. 

“How do you want me?” Damen asked, a bit of anxiety showing perhaps for the first time since they’d started having sex. 

Again with that calculating expression…

It melted away, replaced by a smile so heart wrenchingly dazzling, it was a wonder Damen didn’t cum on the spot. 

“I want to see your face,” Laurent whispered, slowly crawling atop him in a mannerism much more seductive and slow than Damen could ever pull off. Taking Damen’s hand, he kissed the tip of each of his fingers, an action that had his mind spinning with desire. If it weren’t such a loving gesture, he might have thought Laurent was teasing him. 

Spreading his legs, Damen took a slow, deep breath, raising his hands above his head so that, for the first time, Laurent might have full control of every action in their love making. 

He looked frightened. He looked thrilled. A hundred emotions must have crossed his face before finally settling on determination. Laurent pressed the head against Damen’s hole, holding onto his hips while he pressed in, as slowly as he could without the ring of muscles preventing him entry. 

The feeling was like nothing else. Damen gasped, throwing his head back against the down pillows like a lustful virgin. His back arched eagerly, the taught skin of his scars stretching, but he didn’t allow himself to move more. Looking to Laurent, his lover was studying him, as if he wanted to have a picture painted of this very moment. 

“Was I too fast?”

“N-not at all. In fact, if you desire, y-you can move faster now.”

Though there was no music, their bodies began to respond to each other, gaining rhythm with each thrust in an unchoreographed, animalistic dance. Laurent’s hands explored Damen’s body freely, brushing against the scar his brother had given him and up to pinch and tease at one of his nipples. Biting his lip, Laurent’s other hand wrapped around Damen’s cock, expertly teasing him to the brink, but ever edging away from climax.

Laurent began to grunt, his brow furrowing with what had to be a desperate attempt not to cum yet. Damen, on the other hand, became a moaning, squirming mess.   
The angle of Laurent’s thrusts was just enough so that it grazed his prostate upon every reentry. Not enough for direct pressure, but enough to send him clawing at the sheets, squirming and whimpering, close to begging for release. 

“I-I can’t…” Laurent breathed, his whole body shaking as his thrusts began to stutter. 

“L-let go,” Damen pleaded, feeling the sudden hot jolt of Laurent’s release inside him. His body’s reaction was immediate, cum shooting from his cock all the way up to his chest, practically covering his torso with burst after burst. 

Reaching up, finally allowing himself to touch him, Damen pulled Laurent down into a heated kiss, trembling with the desperation of a year’s worth of release.   
Laurent kissed him back a moment, before pulling back, taking his cock out with a fairly audible ‘pop.’ Just like clockwork, Laurent was going to leave and take a moment to himself. To get towels and clean up and have a small break from the intimacy that he so desperately needed in times like these. Damen understood. He was used to it. He loved all his little quirks.

Yet, Laurent stopped himself. Just as he went to stand, he froze, taking a deep, shuddering breath before crawling back across the sheets, curling up on Damen’s chest. It was… as heartwarming as it was unsettling. Laurent had a routine: Damen would bring him to climax, he would have a moment of respite, and then he would return. 

“This worry of yours must truly be tearing at you,” Damen murmured softly, still panting from exertion. He felt Laurent stiffen. “I am not teasing you or downplaying your feelings. I care.”

After a moment of tension, “I know,” Laurent muttered, peeking up with those radiant blue eyes of his, “but when I tell you, you’re going to laugh at me.” 

“Me? Laugh at you? Do I look as though I have a death wish?” He was… half teasing there. 

Tucking his hair back behind his ear, Laurent looked away, taking a moment to himself in a new way. After a minute, he confessed, “We had not laid together in a year. I was worried you no longer desired me.” 

His heart stopped beating a moment. That… that was what this was? 

“Oh thank God,” Damen breathed a sigh of relief, tugging his husband up to kiss him, long and hard, “I thought it was something serious!”

“You’re laughing at me!” 

“No,” Damen shook his head immediately, not letting Laurent try and hide or run away from this moment of vulnerability. “Not at all. Every time you came to visit from your… half of the kingdom, you were exhausted, and you wanted to know more about what we’ve been doing here, and by the time you were settled you’d have to leave and go back.” Touching their foreheads together, Damen chuckled without humor, “I thought I’d go insane without your touch. I nearly did. But I wanted you to want me too. The last thing I’d desire for would be to force myself upon you.” 

Laurent looked at him, really looked at him, and he could feel himself falling in love all over again. Not that he had ever fallen out of love. However, Damen made it hard not to repeat the cycle.

“I have been wanting to ask you, but I’ve been worried about how this suggestion might be received,” Damen said, blushing as he managed to finally sit up. He winced, feeling his husband’s seed leak out of his aching hole to soak their sheets. “We have not yet created one nation. Our people are still divided, and I think, perhaps, that part of that may be because we are divided.” 

Laurent tensed, eyes narrowing and walls beginning to erect once again. “And what exactly do you mean by that?”

“I mean that I have not embraced my husband in a year because we live, for the most part, in separate estates.” It took a moment, but then it clicked. Laurent got that pensive look on his face, the kind that he got when he was formulating enormous plans. To anyone else, it would look like he was simply breathing. Damen cupped his cheeks, not quite certain yet of how to say what he wanted to without making his husband upset. “I want to erect a home, for both of us, where the border once lay. We can still keep our childhood homes, and we can still visit, but I want a place of our own. A place where we can… where we can adopt and raise children! A place where we can live together, and rule without having to run back and forth. A place where we can merge our countries and our traditions and… and-!”

Before Damen’s proposition could continue, Laurent was kissing him. It was the kind of kiss that made his senses go numb, blind to everything but the man in his hands. “I think it’s a brilliant idea.” 

“… You do?” 

“Yes,” Laurent laughed, and Damen could have sworn it sounded like precious music, “I-I considered it as well, but I know how you love this place. I know how it is connected to your family, especially your father, and I know how close you are to your traditions, a-and I would never ask you to part with them-!” 

In a swift, easy motion, Damen flipped them over so that Laurent was sitting beneath him. Reaching down, he found that beautiful, impossibly perfect cock and angled it just right, slowly guiding it back inside himself with a moan. Laurent was caught off guard, letting out the most pleasant little sound Damien had ever heard. 

“I want,” he rolled his hips, “to see you,” again, “e-every morning,” again, “a-and every n-ni… night…” Laurent was hard again in a second flat, and Damen was not far behind. “I-I didn’t… I didn’t m-marry a kingdom, I m-married a man,” he managed to stutter out, back arching as he found the right angle, “W-we’re both flawed, and o-our kingdoms won’t b-become one overnight. Hell, w-we… we didn’t f-fall in love overnight! But I…”

Laurent cut him off, wrapping his arms around his waist and thrusting up into him hard and deep. Damen cried out, that same wonderful, perfect rhythm building and flowing as they expressed what they felt and needed beyond words. From this position, his cock rubbed against the hard muscles of Laurent’s abs with each desperate thrust. He thought he might go mad from the pleasure. 

“Yes,” Laurent whispered in his ear, leaving a constellation of sizable hickeys on Damen’s dark skin, “We will make a home together.” 

The pleasure of those words was almost as sharp and desperate as his next climax, Damen convulsing as his cock, already overstimulated, released for a second time, while Laurent continued to crash into him again and again. Like waves on a beach, Laurent was shaping him with those thrusts, ruining him for any other person now or ever. Only Laurent. It was always Laurent. Their fates were written in the stars, eternally bound by the indestructible force of a love that could not be mangled by scars nor family nor kingdom. 

It continued like this, making love again and again in position after position until Damen was too weak to stand and his balls were empty. 

Laurent looked surprised at himself. He’d never liked cumming before. Things were changing. What his uncle had done could not stop him from giving into this love, not anymore.

“I love you,” Damen whispered, voice scratchy from crying out over and over again. Laurent hadn’t thought he could ever be this happy, and neither had Damen. 

“I love you too.” Laurent stood on shaky legs, walking into the bathroom before resting a towel on the bed for Damen. He used another for himself. 

Damen watched, confused and intrigued. “Where are you going? Rest with me.” 

Putting on his clothes, Laurent smiled, leaning over to kiss Damen on the cheek. “I’m not going to put it off,” he promised, “I’m going to go and find an architect.”

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to Darwinthemonkey-art for commissioning this piece! I had so much fun writing it, and I'm so thrilled by how much people have liked it! 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed reading! Captive prince is one of my all time favorite series, so it was a huge delight for me to get to write something so magical. 
> 
> If you would like to leave a comment, I would appreciate it a lot. If you'd like to commission me, you can find my on my tumblr, waterissweeterthanblood!


End file.
